Ryuzaki
This character is being replaced in my stories by another. He is a deceased character and only to be used to create the background for his replacement. | beast = None | hiden = None | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png | jutsu = | weapons = }} Ryuzaki ' (竜崎, ''Ryūzaki), born '''Shinta Uzumaki, was a shinobi hailing from who was kidnapped at a young age by Oni and forced to join the criminal organization Hitokiri. He possessed the rare Kekkei Genkai, the , which he bestowed upon his brother upon his death bed. His defection from Konoha and subsequent attack on the Shinobi forces opposing Hitokiri made him one of the most wanted men in the world. He was an extremely powerful ninja and such was his fame that most villages had ordered their ninja's to not engage him unless in a four man team. He was defeated and killed during a confrontation with Kurei Uchiha, Tōshirō Senju and his own younger brother Kyōsuke Uzumaki. Appearance Ryuzaki's most common appearance is one of a stoic, eighteen-year-old man. He has long red hair with the locks framing his eyes. He is tall and fair skinned with a well tanned, muscular body and is considered to be extremely handsome. He possesses an air of casual elegance and is very popular among members of the fairer sex due to his looks. His most striking feature is his Rinnegan eyes. He is normally seen wearing a black hooded cloak and long flowing robes. Personality Ryuzaki was a kind and caring person who cared deeply for his brother, who was the only living relative he had left in the world. Oni had used this fact to his advantage as by threatening his brother's life he gained Ryuzaki's unwavering loyalty. Though he greatly despises the life he is forced to lead as Oni's servant, he is willing to lead that life as long as it ensures his brother's well-being. He is greatly tormented by his family's death and the pain that his brother has had to endure while growing up without a family. As such he does not want to cause her any more pain than he already has. On numerous occasions he has shown himself to be a natural leader, leading Hitokiri's forces with great skill. Despite his great power he does not rely on fear to make others follow him. He leads by example and does not push his soldiers into any situation he himself would not be willing to go through. History Ryuzaki was born into the of the former Uzushiogakure. His mother was a very skilled konuichi who was famous for her great knowledge and skill with fūinjutsu and his father was a famed historian. At the time of his birth his family were living in a small settlement near a ruined temple where his father was trying to translate some ancient texts. Though they had initially planned to return to Konoha and bring him up there, upon seeing his Rinnegan they decided to settle down there so as to give Ryuzaki a chance at a normal life. They were very influential there and Ryuzaki's childhood was spent leading a very comfortable life. But his parents were not without enemies. Both of them were famous in their own right and thus they drew the attention of Oni and the Hitokiri. Oni needed Ryuzaki's father to help him locate the bodies of numerous famous shinobi so that the could extract lost techniques from their bodies. They were approached and given the choice to join Hitokiri or die. When they refused they were brutally murdered. Ryuzaki, who had been told by his mother to take his infant brother and hide in the house came out just in time to see his mother die. Hearing his anguished scream Oni ordered his men to kill them as well. But Ryuzaki instinctively activated his Rinnegan and killed the men. Oni was greatly intrigued by his powers and decided to take him with him. But when Ryuzaki resisted, he threatened to kill his brother unless he came with him. Faced with this choice Ryuzaki agreed to serve Oni in return for his sister's safety. He left his brother with an old couple that lived close by and asked them to take her to his cousin who lived in Konoha. Following this he left with Oni and became an unwilling member of Hitokiri. Growing up with Oni, Ryuzaki was taught the shinobi ways by Oni himself. Living in constant fear he was made to learn to use his powers the hard way. Undergoing a brutal training regimen, Ryuzaki was pushed to his limits, forced to learn or face death and physically and emotionally tortured to make him tough and efficient. He was taught about the strengths and weaknesses of the nature transformations, techniques and numerous battle tactics. Abilities Chakra Ryuzaki possesses an unusually large amount of chakra which may be due to him possessing the Rinnegan. Also, as a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Ryuzaki possesses incredible stamina and vitality and an exceptionally long potential lifespan. This enables him to continue fighting when others might get exhausted or run out of chakra. He can also control his chakra well and is efficient in its usage. Due to his high chakra levels he is well suited to using high level techniques which require a large amount of chakra. Ninjutsu and Nature Transformations The Rinnegan allows Ryuzaki to use all forms elemental natures as well as all the Rinnegan abilities as used by the . He has mastered all five elemental releases as well as , and . He is most skilled with Lightning based attacks though he is proficient with the natures as well. He is very fast with his hand movements and weaves hand seals with blurring speed. He is well versed in numerous high level offensive techniques though his arsenal of defensive ninjutsu is somewhat lacking. The Rinnegan abilities are his greatest defensive, using techniques such as the to great effect. As such in battle he is highly aggressive with a seemingly randomized and unpredictable fighting style. Rinnegan Ryuzaki's biggest strength is kekkei genkai, the legendary Rinnegan. It has allowed him to master all six chakra transformation natures and as such allows him to use any technique he wishes. It also grants him the ability to see chakra in a similar manner to the Uchiha clan's and the Hyūga clan's . He can use all the six techniques shown by the , which are unique to the Rinnegan. Besides the Rinnegan also allows him to control the seventh path of Pain, who is "beyond life and death", and use the , which allows him to revive all people who have recently died. Plot To be added... Quotes * "." Category:Jet'ika Category:Rinnegan Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Characters